Shantae
Shantae is the main protagonist of the video game series, Shantae. She previously fought against Filia from Skullgirls in One Minute Melee. Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far * Aladdin (Disney) vs Shantae * Shantae vs Bowser *'Crash Bandicoot vs Shantae '(Completed) *Shantae vs Dixie Kong * Shantae vs Dust * Filia vs. Shantae * Kratos vs. Shantae (Completed) * Shantae vs. Midna (Completed) * Rayman vs Shantae * Cuphead vs Shante * Goemon Vs. Shantae * Shantae Vs. Reimu Hakurei * Shantae vs Rouge (Power Stone) * Ruby Rose vs Shantae * Shantae vs. Sash Lilac * Shantae vs Shovel Knight (Completed) * Shantae VS Spyro * Shantae VS Steven Universe (Completed) * Shantae vs Twilight Sparkle * Shantae vs. TY * Shantae vs. Zelda * Zizou Olympia vs Shantae (Completed) * Shantae vs. Gunvolt (Completed) Battles Royale * Indie Game Battle Royal (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alucard (Castlevania) * Bayonetta * Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong) * Desiree (Danny Phantom) * Gardevoir (Pokémon) * Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur) * Vegeta (Dragon ball) * Jack Skellington (Nightmare Before Christmas) * Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) * Juri Han (Street Fighter) * Kat (Gravity Rush) * Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) * Linkle (Legend of Zelda) * Mai Shiranui (King of Fighters) * Mileena (Mortal Kombat) * Mystique Sonia * Ninjini * NiGHTS * Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * PaRappa The Rapper * Pit (Kid Icarus) * The Prince of Persia * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Scrooge McDuck (Disney) * Ulala (Space Channel 5) * Undyne (Undertale) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) History Shantae is a half-human/half-genie girl who serves as the guardian genie of her town, Scuttle Town. She lives with her uncle, Mimic, and has three close friends, Sky, Bolo and Rottytops. She has fought the pirate, Risky Boots, on a number of occasions. Death Battle Info Appearance When in her human form, Shantae stands 5’8” tall, and has olive-skin and long, purple hair that she keeps tied back in a long, thick ponytail. Her preferred outfit is a red crop top and a pair of red-and-black harem pants. She accessorizes this outfit with gold jewelry, including a tiara, ponytail holder, hoop earrings, and bracers. Sometimes she adds a pink sash, red detached sleeves and/or a short sleeveless vest. When in one of her magically transformed shapes, she usually has something that makes her recognizable. This could be distinct coloring, such as being a purple monkey, or distinctive eyes. * Basic Stats ** Height: 5'8" ** Weight: Refuses To Tell ** Age: Presumably 16-18 ** Occupation: Guardian Genie ** Savior of Sequin Land (even when the Mayor fires her.... several times) ** Belly-dancer Powers and Abilities Being half-genie, Shantae uses magic. * Belly-Dancing ** Shantae's most common use of magic ** Magic Abilities ***Wish Granting (Though this has only been seen once at the end of Pirate's Curse because Shantae herself has said she hasn't really experimented with the ability) *** Fireballs *** Storm Clouds *** Teleportation *** Transformation **** Monkey **** Elephant **** Mermaid **** Harpy **** Spider **** Crab **** Tinkerbat **** The list goes on... Weapons and Equipment * Hair Whip ** Strong enough to push and break large rocks ** Not tied to Shantae's magic * Uppercut Kick * Power Kick * Drill Kick * Genie Lamp **Can suck up small items like gems, small clouds and dark magic * Flintlock Pistol ** Can attack enemies from a distance. ** Seemingly has an unlimited amount of ammo * Pirate Hat ** Used for gliding * Scimitar ** Used to break stone block under her * Triple-Shot Cannon * Risky's Boots ** Used for achieving high speeds and running over hazardous terrain Feats and Strengths * Defeated Risky Boots on multiple occasions * Defeated Risky Boot's mechanized pirate ship * Defeated Ammo Baron's tank * Defeated the ancient Pirate Master without magic * Defeated Nega-Shantae * Defeated Hypno Baron and Squid Baron when they joined forces * Fast enough to outrun Rottytops * Held her own against an imprisoned Giga Mermaid, while dodging her lightning magic * Killed all 20 Cacklebats across 5 different island before confronting the Pirate Master * Strong enough to push and/or destroy massive blocks of rock with her HAIR Flaws and Weaknesses * She considers herself a bad role model due to her bad temper, lack of self-confidence, and fashion sense. * Lost her magical abilities by the hands of Risky Boots. She eventually reacquired them during her confrontation with the Pirate Master. * Belly Dancing to shapeshift can take time, and can leave her vulnerable towards enemy attacks. * Is frequently fired as the Guardian of Scuttletown, either by the Mayor himself, or by court hearing. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Half Human Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Mascots Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Shantae Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sword Wielders Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Genies Category:Demigod